Weird feelings in weird places
by MangaMistress
Summary: A GaaXNaruto smutty With Shukaku no longer in possesion of Gaara's body, he msut learn how the body works. But how can he do that when has no idea what's happening to himself? Who will he turn to when things become unbareable?


Author note: Hey there. Had this fic in my head for a while after finding this REALLY hot pic of Gaara doing nasty little things. Take a read and guess which part it was Please review and let me know my yoai's are improving. CYA!

For years, Gaara's mind had been plagued by terrible images. Not thoughts. Images. Things that only the eyes of wicked demons should ever know. Unfortunately, he was one of the poor, mortal souls cursed with the burden of being the cage of a demon spirit. Until, one night, after fifteen years of struggle and a few years of control, he'd been released.

Being brought back from the dead was certainly something to get accustomed too. There were things his body was demanding now that it lacked the need for using energy to fight an inner demon. Like eating. Gaara eat when necessary. Now was no different except now he developed a much stronger appetite. An apple and a rice ball used to do him for half the day. Now breakfast time was becoming a mission of its own. The kazekage was actually enjoying the daily experience of discovering a meal that would actually keep his stomach satisfied for most of the day. Sleep was a strange thing to get used to too. It took a few nights for the insomnia to wear down but without the need to suppress and meditate, Gaara soon found himself dosing off randomly. There was one thing though that Gaara hadn't quite expected. It just happened in the shower one day. He'd been going through the last few days in his head, especially the day he died. Thoughts of Naruto flashed though his mind. When he woke up to find his first friend standing over him. Smiling deeply at him. That's when it happened. A part of his body became stiff. What the…? Of course Gaara had been caught off guard. When you're referred to as the demon child who'll kill you on sight, do you think anyone was going to teach him about how 'the body changes as you get older'? As a result it freaked Gaara out more than anything. Suddenly the cold water had sprouted to life without warning and in moments Gaara's problem had literally shrunk.

It became the furthest thing from Gaara's mind until one day he saw Naruto up to his usual mischief. After the whole Shukaku thing, Naruto asked to stay a few days in the land of Suna. They were already on a mission but a few days of rest wouldn't do much harm. And besides, it would be nice for the two get to know each other better outside Shinnobi life. Gaara just didn't realise how much of a pest Uzumaki could be. At least he hadn't been on the bad of end of it. Gaara had the luxury of watching while others suffer the blonde's wrath. And the blonde suffering at the hands of Haruno. Anyway, one day while simply walking down a hallway he'd been stuck by yellow lightning. Or blonde idiot to be exact. No longer having a sand shield to defend himself against such things, Gaara fell to the floor. When he looked up, he saw sun kissed skin wrapped in a white towel. Gaara heard words about a prank involving black ink and shampoo bottles and something about twelve Jounnin were about to kill him but, very little of this seemed to register.

Gaara had helped his friend to find a place to hide but his problem wasn't the Jounnin they were hiding from. Pain wasn't exactly new to him, especially after that fight with Lee at the chunnin exams. However, this pain felt different. The best way Gaara could describe it was an ache. This strange ache in his crotch area. Just when he thought it was beginning to subside, the ache increased. He was returning to the room to let Naruto know the coast was clear. The door was opened just a crack and just as Gaara went to open it further, he heard something. He could see Naruto, his body pressed against the desk in the middle of the room. One hand was propped on the edge of the mahogany surface while the other was intensely massaging his own crotch through his towel. Gaara stared in complete bewilderment. What was Naruto doing to himself? He looked in pain. Naruto suddenly let out a strangled noise from deep within his throat. Gaara's own crotch suddenly jolted. He cupped himself and immediately wished he hadn't. That hurt. So why was Naruto doing it? Gaara's head began to thump erratically. He needed cold water. Cold, ice water to clear his head and other areas.

XXXX

That night, Gaara was unable to sleep. He couldn't get what happened out of his head. He was an expert in blocking out unwanted thoughts but this refused to die. He kept seeing Naruto's face. The light blush that crossed his golden cheeks, his light eyebrows furrowed in anguish, his mouth hanging open and releasing those strange noises. He had to know what that was but he wasn't sure how to ask. It appeared to be a private moment and Temari had told him countless times about how people value their privacy. But, he was becoming desperate. Especially since his crotch was becoming increasingly sore.

Naruto's room wasn't far from his own. Being close friends to the Kazegage meant having the luxury of staying in the Kazegage mansion. Gaara's footsteps were silent as they strolled along the bare floor boards. Naruto's door was open just slightly. Gaara peered inside to see Naruto sound asleep on the small bed in the corner of the room. Seeing his face again brought back those images again in much more vivid detail. He felt it again. This time, stronger. Maybe if he did the same thing Naruto had done, the pain would go away? He pressed against himself gently, feeling a sort of pressure well up in his stomach. He used the balls of his hand to knead small circles. The sensation was so unusual. Gaara just couldn't find the words to place it other than an ache. What was this? He had to get closer. Closer to Naruto and find out what this feeling was. Gaara was struggling to find the limit for his need to get closer. He passed the doorway, then the door-side table, the rug in the middle of the floor and finally Naruto's bed side. Where was it going to end? But he needed to be closer. It was like something was possessing him. Before he crawled onto the bed, he dropped both his pyjama bottoms and boxers and let them slip from his feet. He straddled his friend, clutching his hardened flesh tightly and wincing at the pain it caused. Over and over again he pulled on himself, gritting his teeth and focusing hard on the sleeping blonde below him.

I…I don't know what's happening to me. Please, Naruto! Make this stop. Whatever you are doing to me, make it stop! Something touched him but, it wasn't his own hands. They were tearing holes into the sheets. Gaara had felt so sickened by what he was doing. All he wanted to do was tear something apart and with his hands on certain parts that wouldn't be the smartest move.

Something was touching his erect cock. Something, gentle. It was doing the same thing he had been doing to himself except this wasn't nearly as rough. However, there was still that feeling. A sensation Gaara was too unfamiliar with to understand and, therefore, fear it.

"Are you okay, Gaara?" The red heads dark eyelids shot open at the sound of his friend's voice. He'd been caught. He knew this was too risky. Of course he would wake up. Naruto's a shinnobi just like Gaara and any kind of movement near his body, asleep or not, would catch his attention. Bright, blue eyes stared at panicked green orbs. They seemed to move closer and closer. Gaara couldn't move. He hadn't felt this kind of terror take over him since he was small. All he could do was stare into oblivion. And feel. Naruto had moved so close to him now, his mouth parallel to Gaara's ear.

"You shouldn't jerk on yourself so hard, Gaara. You could hurt yourself" Hot and wet flesh suddenly moved inside Gaara's ear, circling its shape and sending chilling shivers throughout the confused redhead.

"You had a really cute face when you were doing that" Naruto tugged in the collar of Gaara's pyjama shirt. The only trace of clothing he had left on his body. "I might eat you up your so cute" Warm, sticky lips touched Gaara's jaw line. They lingered there briefly, gently sucking at the trembling skin beneath and moved lower down the pale exterior. He could feel the cotton slip from his shoulders. Very, very soon he'd have nothing left.

"NO!" Something must have snapped Gaara out of his fear induced trance. His hands, that had been intertwined amongst the sheets, suddenly shot out and roughly shoved Naruto away from him. The blonde had been pushed so hard that he hit his head against the wall of the back board. He rubbed the back of his head, intending to throw a rage when he saw what Gaara was doing to himself. The red head had curled himself into a small ball: his head between his legs and his knees holding his hands firmly against his head. Naruto knew how emotionally sensitive Gaara could be but he was so good at hiding it sometimes that Naruto would easily forget that even mundane touches disturbed the red head. He'd learned that the hard way when he thought it would be funny to find out if Gaara had a tickle spot. A poke to the red head's rib later lead to a bloody nose. Gaara hadn't meant to do it but Naruto should have realised that sneaking up on any Shinnobi would lead to that.

Ever so slowly, Naruto crawled over to his friend. He really thought Gaara had intended all this to happen up until the shoving but, seeing his friend like this was worrying him greatly.

"Gaara, alright?" Naruto whispered. Gaara gripped his hair tighter.

"I'm sorry" he croaked. Was he….crying? Naruto came a little bit closer.

"What for?" Gaara's body seemed to grow smaller and smaller. Something must have really upset him.

"It's wrong"

"What's wrong?" Naruto kept his voice as quiet as he could. Loud noises often startled Gaara and he wanted to keep his friend calm.

"What I was doing!" his voice was coming out raspier than usual. "It was disgusting! But…I…keep wanting to do it. What's happening to me, Naruto?" Naruto was now close enough to link his finger between Gaara's and slowly pull them away. The touch was oddly comforting and eased Gaara's nerves just enough for him to look up at the blonde. Gaara really had been crying. Naruto wasn't sure whether he should laugh or not. Best not but Gaara eye's looked so wide and animated like a cute little toddler who'd just lost his favourite toy. He'd always wondered what Gaara's eyes would look like with something other than anger or his stoical expressions. Naruto lowered his body just a little so he was meeting Gaara at eye level.

"Why do you think it's wrong" he asked softly. His response was just a slight shake of his head. "Cause it felt weird, right?" This time Gaara nodded. A glimpse of understanding crossed his eyes, as if Naruto was saying the words Gaara couldn't quite place with this unfamiliar territory. "Then you're okay" He smiled warmly.

"I am?" Wow. Naruto figured Shukaku loved to screw with Gaara's head but he hadn't realised the irony of being exposed to so much yet so little at the same time. He's probably seen so much gore and guts to put a mortician to shame but he'd never seen his own dick get hard? Poor guy.

"That weird feeling gets really good though. If you do it right. All guys do it"

"Really? So…I'm, normal?" Well that's stretching things a bit but-"Yeah, you're just like the rest of us" There was a massive sigh of relief exhaled from Gaara. Naruto could feel the tension wash away from his friend and flow away from his finger tips. Those finger tips lightly squeezed the one's holding them.

"Thank you, Naruto." For a few moments they sat like that. Gaara had closed his eyes, letting the relief sink in. Naruto watched as a small smile curled into Gaara's lips. Such a rare and sweet smile. Naruto was so happy to know he did that. Just when Naruto thought they were in a moment, Gaara turned his body around, sliding his legs from the sheets and off the bed.

"Uh…Gaara, where are you going?" They looked at each other confusingly.

"I'm…leaving" He said that as if he had to pick the words carefully.

"But, you're still, you know" Naruto's eyes wandered to that place where his hands had been just moments ago. Gaara looked down at his penis, still erect and even poking his belly button.

"It goes away if I go for a cold shower" He said flatly.

"Well yeah, but-hold on. Gaara, how many times have you actually touched yourself?"

"Twice. Kind of"

"Have you even….finished" Gaara cocked his head and blinked. Naruto was more shocked than amused right now. No wonder Gaara had been so freaked out. He'd never cum before! Naruto leaned forward on the heels on his hands, bringing his face close to Gaara's. "Want to know a weirder feeling?" Another blink. A Cheshire like grin grew along the blonde's face.

"Will it feel, 'good'?" The wide smile nodded. "Okay. I trust you." That was good to hear.

"Then lie down"

Such a beautiful sight. The way Gaara was lying on Naruto's bed just took the blonde's breadth away. For a while, Naruto had been developing feelings for his beloved friend. They were connected, not only by their demons but by their lives. Being the creatures they were had brought them together violently but it had all been worth it. Naruto had found someone who'd suffered just like him. That lonely void grew just a little smaller after that fight between them. And Gaara, well Gaara still had a lot to work out in his head but Naruto had sparked something inside. A tiny flicker of a light had begun to burn in his heart. It made him feel something. Something that was becoming extinct to this sand ninja. With Naruto next to him, being his friend, being like this, maybe that light would never blow out. Maybe it will forever be the candle to the dark room that caged their lives.

Now that Gaara was elegantly sprawled on the sheets, Naruto eased himself over and straddled Gaara's waist. He unbuttoned his own shirt and let fall aimlessly to the floor. Lightly tanned hands began to glide along Gaara's porcelain torso. Thumbs grazed against his abdomen, kneading deeply into the slightly tensed muscles. Fingers crawled their way up, tracing over Gaara's creepily smooth chest. Naruto resisted the urge to tease his friends nipples for now. He was going to work from the top first. Naruto watched Gaara's eyes carefully, searching for any sign that his friend was uncomfortable with this. They were half hidden by those dark rims and appeared a little unsure. Naruto let the tip of his touch the tip of Gaara's.

"Relax" he whispered as he brought his lips together in a gentle kiss. The red head's bottom lips was at the mercy of Naruto's. He had this urge to do something, to let more in. He relaxed his jaw which Naruto took as an incentive to push his tongue past those nervous lips. The eager blonde let his tongue roam the caverns of Gaara's mouth, tickling the walls and roof. Damn it, he was going to need air soon. For a moment Naruto thought he wasn't going to get much of response from Gaara since he was new to this. Until, he had pushed his hip a little. It hadn't been intentional but it did cause a mouse of moan to erupt from Gaara's throat. This time, he purposely ground his hips and what a sound it got. He finally came up to breadth but kept the stimulation motion in his hips going.

"N-Naruto" Those tired eyes fluttered while the lips quivered lightly. "I can feel it again"

"Feels good right?" He whispered in his ear.

"I…I'm not sure" he shuddered. If that was true then Naruto was just going to have to intensify things a little wasn't he? He started to suckle at Gaara's Adam's apple, deafly flicking his wet tongue along every trembling muscle. Wet patches were soon decorating Gaara's pale torso. His toes curled as the patched cooled and caused him to shiver.

When Naruto finally reached his desired area he couldn't help but stop for a second just to breadth Gaara in. Despite Suna having a strict washing policy Gaara had very distinct, clean scent. Naruto was willing to bet that smell was strawberries. Gaara and strawberry soap, who knew?

"How's this feel?" Naruto wrapped his nimble fingers around the base of Gaara's stiff cock and gave it a gentle tug. Gaara's hips jerked slightly. He tugged again and again and again until this sweet, exotic moan was all Naruto could hear. Soon, precious white fluids were leaking from his friend. Slick essence slipped between Naruto's jerks and Gaara's tingling shaft. Naruto couldn't help himself, he just has to know what he tasted like.

"Ah!" Gaara's lower back suddenly arched as he felt something hot and wet surround him. His hands brought them selves to his eyes, the heels pressing into his shut eyelids and elbows high in the air as this bubble in his stomach grew larger and larger. He could feel his heart pounding inside him. This heat, he thought only the afternoon sun could feel like this. "Na-Naruto. I think I'm…going to melt" The mouth around his cock hummed in laughter. Gaara was so irresistible like this. Just when Gaara thought these sensations were all he could take, he felt his right nipple being pinched. It was so overwhelming. How was it possible for his body to feel this way? Something was going to burst! There's no way his body can contain all this. "It feels like… something going to come out, Naruto! I can't…I can't hold it!" He exploded. The damn finally opened inside his body, releasing streams a creamy white all over his belly.

"Nhnm….ha…ah" He was still in a state of euphoria but Gaara tilted his head up enough to see the top of Naruto's. His face was pressed into the sheets between Gaara's legs. His left hands was clutching the fabric while the other was hidden somewhere. Gaara watched, listening to the strange sounds coming from Naruto. The strange part was, he kind of liked them.

Naruto looked up to see Gaara staring down at him. The sight alone was going to make him cream. The cute way his legs had spread, no longer shaking madly like they had early. The way his now flaccid cock lay against his cum soaked stomach. It might have been Naruto's imagination or the adrenaline rush but those little milky droplets, capturing the soft moonlight within them, looked like they had formed a shape. Naruto could have sworn it looked like a heart.

"Naruto"

"Ah!" The blonde gasped as his orgasm suddenly hit him. Hearing his name in that exact moment was just so hot. Naruto shifted his weight to his knees. Sitting upright to look Gaara in the eye as the red head crawled his way towards him. Gods, he looked cute doing that.

"I liked it, Naruto. I really liked it" They joined together once again in a kiss, Gaara becoming a more passionate reciprocator.

"Then we should do it again sometime. I'd love to see you jerk yourself off Gaara-chan." Naruto brushed a hand through that course mop of hair on his lover's head. "Next time I'll show even more weird feelings"

Gaara's wide eyes blinked curiously. "You mean there's more?" Naruto responded with a naughty squeeze of Gaara's ass cheeks.

"Oh, you have no idea"


End file.
